


The Brooklyn Detective

by Iloveadabarba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Barisi - Freeform, Brooklyn Nine-Nine Crossover, Friendship, M/M, Sort of Meet Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: ADA Rafael Barba of Brooklyn meets the 99's newest Detective Sonny Carisi on a park bench. Rafael falls for him but it unsure how Sonny feels about him. While pursuing Sonny he has to deal with Jake Peralta, Sonny's cousin and Gina Linetti Carisi, his feisty sister. Is Sonny's family giving Rafael false hope or has Rafael mistaken Sonny's feelings?





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a repost from a tumblr request. Expanding this for fun.

Rafael’s shoulders slump in disappointment when he sees his park bench is taken. There is a skinny guy sitting on it who looks like a punk, wearing ripped jeans, what Rafael assumes is a rock band t-shirt and a cap with an animated creature on it. Despite half the bench being taken Rafael decides he has to sit and start on his lunch since he only has 35 minutes before he has to be back in the office. He swears the guy’s eyes are on him as he approaches the bench. The clicking sound the man makes confirms that he was indeed looking at Rafael’s ass. 

“Ay! Papi. I haven’t seen you around lately.” 

The man had the gall to lean in and wink at him. Rafael glared at him, his classic glare usually reserved for perps. 

The skinny guy’s eyebrow raised. “Excuse me, Papi. Don’t let me interrupt your-whatever it is you're going to eat.” 

Rafael looked at his Cuban cuisine, leftovers from Sunday brunch with his Mami. He supposed it looked questionable to the average Gringo. 

“It’s homemade Cuban.” Rafael hadn’t intended to speak but he couldn’t let his Mami’s food be insulted. 

The skinny guy gasped. “He talks!! And I was right, Papi, you are Hispanic. I couldn’t tell if you were a swarthy Italian or Hispanic, hermoso.” 

“If you keep talking, I will find a crime to charge you with.” Rafael growled. 

“You don’t look like a cop-” 

Rafael heard yelling and he assumed the annoying skinny guy did too because he turned away finally leaving him alone. The yelling came closer as he noticed a group of what he assumed were police officers chasing a perp. The perp was headed on the pathway to run right past the bench. The skinny guy kicked his long leg out and tripped the running perp.

“NOICE!” 

The pursing Detective high-fived the bench guy and they laughed about the fallen perp while a female Detective was mirandizing him. 

“If you’re finished, I would like to eat my lunch in peace.” 

The female Detective looked up at him and he recognized her as Amy Santiago of the 99, the only Detective from the 99 he ever asked to testify, which meant-  
“WHOA, Counselor!!!! You eat food. I thought you were a robot.” 

“Jake Peralta.” Rafael groaned. 

Amy looked horrified and began to apologize while handcuffing the perp. 

“Mr. Barba. We are so sorry for disrupting your lunch. If we had known you were here we would have chased him in another direction.”

Finally, someone with enough brains to be afraid of him. The skinny guy had a confused expression on his face. His hope to be left alone disappeared as Jake approached him. 

“Ah, Counselor, meet the newest Detective of the NYPD, Sonny -nay-” Jake’s accent became unnecessarily British, “Dominick Carisi Junior of Staten Island.” 

The guy, Carisi’s face, no longer had the smug look from earlier but had a softer, Rafael might even say, shyer expression. 

“Nice to meet you, Counselor.” he reached out his hand and Rafael politely reached out to shake it, hoping it would speed up the process of getting rid of the Detectives. 

Suddenly, Jake’s hands held Rafael and Carisi’s in place. God, Peralta was such a weirdo. 

“Counselor, you should know,” he smiled, “That Carisi here is really, really, really, really single.” He winked and then released their hands. 

Rafael was about to snap at Jake but he and Amy walked away briskly with the perp. Carisi blushed when he released Rafael’s hand. 

“Sorry about him. He’s-”

“An idiot.” they said at the same time. 

Rafael couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Look, I apologize for interrupting you lunch. I will leave you to it.” 

Carisi started to walk away and Rafael didn’t know what possessed him to say, “I eat lunch here everyday, same time.” 

Carisi’s smile let Rafael know he made the right choice. 

“Great. Tomorrow, I won’t be dressed undercover as...actually I don’t know why Jake made me wear this.” He chuckled. “So tomorrow?” 

“It’s a date.” Rafael tried to say it with a neutral tone but he couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his face. 

“Till tomorrow.” Detective Carisi jogged after his colleagues. 

Rafael watched the man go and decided admiring his backside was completely appropriate for this situation.


	2. Meeting Gina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael meets Sonny's older sister Gina

They ate lunch together for a few weeks. Rafael’s lunches mainly consisted of takeout leftovers while Sonny seemed to bring something homemade each day. Sonny insisted on sharing his food. Rafael couldn’t help but blush the first time Sonny leaned over with his fork and insisted Rafael taste his food. 

The younger man made Rafael feel relaxed when they talked and ate. Rafael found Detective Carisi intriguing. He had a respect for the law that most officers did not. Carisi was well-read and very compassionate. He seemed interested in Rafael’s work but also his background. Rafael struggled to figure out if Sonny’s interest was in him as a person or as an ADA. Rafael had decided that today he would ask Carisi out to dinner and see if the interest was mutual. 

When Carisi didn’t show up for lunch, Rafael felt disappointed. He shouldn’t have expected the Detective to come everyday. He must be busy with a case. Rafael should have asked for his phone number long ago but hadn’t. 

Their lunch understanding had been purely verbal. At the end of each lunch Sonny would smile at him, “See you tomorrow, Counselor?” or “See after the weekend, Barba.” Rafael’s heart would flutter with each sincere send off. One day Sonny had arrived in jeans and a t-shirt with a bag, filled with tupperware. Rafael had been confused until Sonny explained, “It was my day off, so I made my Ma’s lasagna.” If Rafael hadn’t been head over heels he was after that day. Sonny had even walked with Rafael to the ADA’s office afterwards and that was the first time Rafael could imagine something between them outside of their park bench. 

He finished his thai leftovers in silence on the park bench. He used to love the quiet but now after a many days of Sonny’s laughs and smiles the silence was heavy. His phone beeped, his assistant informing him that his afternoon meeting was cancelled. With the extra time, Rafael decided to take a chance and visit the Nine-Nine. 

Maybe he was misreading the whole situation between himself and Detective Carisi but Rafael hadn’t felt butterflies in his stomach since Yelina back in college. He had been so hyper focused on his career, he left little time for dating or serious relationships.

He walked to the Nine-Nine, nervous, but determined. The squad room was quiet which Rafael found odd. The few times he had been their previously, it had always been loud. Peralta had some competition going on while their Captain hid in his office. The Detectives desks were empty except for the civilian assistant. 

The civilian assistant, Gina, according to the nameplate had her eyes glued to her cell phone. She didn’t even look up when Rafael approached her desk. 

“Excuse me?” he tried not to sound annoyed. 

Instead she lifted up her finger indicating Rafael should wait for her to finish her text. 

“You’re excused.” she replied, looking up. She grinned at him like a cat about to catch a mouse. 

“Well, hello there handsome. It is your lucky day, I, Gina Linetti, am here at your assistance.” 

Rafael cleared his throat. “I am looking for Detective Carisi.”

Her grin disappeared. “Oh, Sonny.” She picked her phone back up and went back to scrolling, “He was shot last night.” 

“What!?” Rafael felt sick to his stomach, Sonny was shot, how could this woman be so flippant about it. 

“Don’t stress, Mr.. It was just a flesh wound. The team are visiting him at his apart-OH! You’re that hot ADA.” 

Rafael didn’t know how to take the compliment. He took pride in his appearance and much of his small ADA salary went to his wardrobe but he didn’t think he could ever be considered hot. 

“Seriously, Mr. ADA, Sonny is fine. As his big sister I can tell you he had been through much worse!”

Sister!? Rafael blush turned into confusion. He eyed the name plate again that read Gina Linetti then looked to Gina’s hands that were still glued to her cell phone, but saw no wedding ring. 

“Linetti is our mother’s last name. I mean, how boring is it for everyone to take their father’s name.” She explained before looking back to her phone. 

Rafael was about to ask Gina when Sonny would return to work when he phone beeped. He reached into his pocket, hoping to God it wasn’t his assistant. He saw a text from an unknown number with an address. 

“That is Sonny’s address, your welcome.” 

Rafael stared at his cellphone screen dumbfounded. “How?”

When Rafael looked back up, Gina was standing leaning over her desk towards him. “Mr. Barba, no one makes puppy dog eyes at my brother without me knowing about it. Nobody. I know everything I need to know about you including your phone numbers, addresses, case load and exs.” 

Rafael felt his jaw drop, this is not what he had expected when he entered the precinct. 

“Ms. Linetti, your brother and I are just friends-” 

“Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!” She mocked him, “Just go visit Sonny and make his day.” 

She returned to her seat and went back to her phone, typing away.

Rafael turned and began to walk out of the precinct when Gina called out, “I have brunch with your mom on Tuesday so don’t mess this up!” 

He cringed. What had he gotten himself into with Sonny Carisi?


	3. First Base?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael follows Gina's instructions to visit Sonny at his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only proofread by me. 
> 
> Working on all my WIPS a bit each day but this one is fresh on my mind.

Rafael received text after text from Gina with helpful advice that read more like instructions. 

|Go home and change and try to look like a human not a lawyer|

Luckily, Rafael’s apartment was near to the address Gina provided for him. He didn’t have much casual clothing that wasn’t athletic wear. He was definitely not going to wear his track suit to Sonny’s place. He found some dark washed jeans and a Harvard Alumni t-shirt. He hoped it wasn’t too pretentious to wear his Alma Mater’s colors. 

|Bring Sonny food! He loves pizza with goat cheese and fresh tomatoes|

With a sigh he left his apartment, and headed for a pizza place in between his and Sonny’s apartments. While he ordered and waited for their dinner he received another text.

|Don’t forget flowers, lover boy!|

There was no way he was taking a man he’d known less than a month flowers. He really liked Sonny but thought flowers might make him seem desperate. He continued his walk with pizza in hand but then noticed the flower shop underneath Sonny’s building. 

|Come on. Buy the damn flowers|

Rafael walked into the shop and right away noticed a beautiful orchid in a small pot. A potted plant seemed more practical than flowers than would die by the end of the week. 

|Dude, aim for first base tonight. But if you go any further with my baby brother tonight - I will go after you| 

“Ay, Dios mio.” Rafael had never felt nervous before visiting a friend’s apartment. He and Sonny were friends surely after the time they spent together. They had talked about many personal things on the park bench during lunch. Sonny had been so impressed with Rafael’s Harvard pedigree. He asked Rafael advice which made Rafael feel important and valued. Sonny had shared his struggle with his sexuality and the affect childhood bullies had on him. Rafael had been floored by how compassionate Sonny was considering his past. 

He knocked on Sonny’s door hoping that his squad had already left. No such luck. Jake Peralta answered the door with the goofy, dumb grin on his face. 

“ADA Barba? Wow. I-Your-” Peralta seemed at a loss for words. 

“Barba!? Is that you?” Sonny’s voice cut through the apartment. Rafael felt relieved hearing Sonny. He sounded excited, Rafael hoped he wasn’t imaging it. 

Rafael moved past a still tongue-tied Peralta and found beyond the door was a quaint studio apartment. The kitchen and living room were on one side of the apartment and a queen sized bed tucked into the other side with a couple of end table and a dresser. 

Sonny was on a loveseat with Detective Santiago, his arm in a sling. His hair was loose in a way Rafael hadn’t seen before. Another Detective was sitting in a chair, he thought it may be Detective Diaz, she had the reputation for being the scariest Detective at the 99. The Hispanic woman made no move to introduce herself. 

Rafael noticed Peralta had gathered himself and was suddenly at his side, pointing at him. 

“It’s ADA Barba. IN JEANS. Pay up, Santiago.” 

Rafael tried not to let his face heat up in embarrassment as Santiago rolled her eyes and stood up to pay Perlata what looked like a $20. 

“Oh, look Sonny. He brought you a plant.” Without warning Detective Diaz was next to him and removed the plant from his grip. 

“Careful-” he began to snap but shut his mouth as soon as Diaz glared at him. 

“Were we supposed to bring you a plant?” she asked, with a confused expression. Sonny motioned to her to hand it to him. He ooh and awed over it before placing it on the table next to him. 

Santiago’s eyes widened when she finally noticed the pizza box in Rafael’s hand. 

“Oh, we should leave. So you two can eat and whatever.” Santiago’s eyes darted to Sonny than Rafael and then awkwardly to the bed on the other side of the room. 

“OHHHHHH!” Perlata exclaimed, “We will leave you to it. NOT IT. Just leave, you know.” 

Rafael really wanted to run out the door, he had never felt so embarrassed. Maybe this was the biggest mistake he had ever made. Then he saw Sonny’s face. He looked calm and was giving Rafael the sweetest grin. 

“Thank you for coming over. Give my best to Boyle and Terry.” 

“We will.” Santiago ushered Peralta and Diaz out the door. 

“I brought you dinner. I thought-” Rafael didn’t want to take credit for something Gina had done. “I dropped by the precinct when you didn’t show up for lunch.” 

“I’m sorry for standing you up. Yesterday was crazy. Please, sit.” Sonny motioned to the space on the loveseat Santiago had previously been. 

“I met Gina.” 

Sonny winced, “And you still wanted to talk to me?” 

Rafael couldn’t help but chuckle, “Well, she was pretty helpful.” 

“So does that mean that’s my favorite pizza is in this box?” Sonny smiled. 

“Of course.” Rafael opened the door, revealing the fresh pizza. 

“Great, I’m starving! Can you grab some napkins from the kitchen?” Sonny asked. 

Rafael grabbed some plates and napkins from the kitchen. “Can I get you some water?” he offered. 

“Yeah, that would be great. The glasses are in the cabinet next to the oven.” 

This was one of those moments when Rafael hated being short. The cabinets were set up and the glasses were in the second shelf. Rafael could feel his shirt rise up as he reached for the glasses. 

“Uh-uh. T-There’s filtered water in the fridge.” 

Rafael filled the glasses with water and turned around with glasses in hand. Sonny looked slightly flushed as Rafael made his way back to the couch. 

As they began to eat Rafael felt the familiar comfort of just being with Sonny. 

“So jeans, Counselor?”

Rafael groaned. He may have picked the wrong outfit. He decided to just go with the slight teasing, “Yes, jeans, I am human, you can call me Rafael.” 

“Rafael.” Sonny tested it out with a smirk. 

While they finished up dinner Sonny told him how he was injured. The perp hadn’t even shot him, Boyle had got overzealous and fired, clipping Sonny. Rafael was shocked to hear Captain McGintely didn’t suspend Boyle. He knew things didn’t run smoothly at the 99 but Rafael had expected a bit more. 

After dinner Rafael cleaned up despite Sonny’s protests. He rejoined him on the couch and sat a bit closer than while they had been eating. 

“I really appreciate you coming over, Rafael. It means a lot.” 

Rafael was really getting used to Sonny soft, sweet smile. 

“Of course, my lunches have been much more pleasant since meeting you. I hope you’ll be back in the field soon.” 

Sonny shifted a bit on the couch and his thigh brushed against Rafael’s. Rafael took this as his cue. He leaned in, his hand coming up to rest on Sonny’s cheek. His lips almost touched Sonny’s when Sonny pulled away. 

“Rafael-” 

Rafael felt Sonny’s free hand on his chest gently pushing him back. Rafael felt his face heat up. He had read the situation wrong. 

“I just got out of a bad relationship. I-I just made Detective. I don’t want to start anything right now. Even with someone as wonderful as you.” Sonny explained. 

The giddy happy feeling Rafael had survived on the past few weeks was suddenly gone. How could he have been so foolish? Of course, someone young and kind like Sonny would want to be his friend, not a lover. 

“Forgive me for being presumptuous.” He got up off the couch and moved towards the door. 

“Rafael, there’s nothing to forgive. I-” 

“I should go. I have a lot of prep before court tomorrow.” Rafael cut Sonny off. He had to get out as soon as possible. 

“I’m on desk duty tomorrow. We could have lunch-” 

Rafael hated to be that guy that didn’t handle rejection well but he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “I’m having lunch with a friend tomorrow. Maybe Thursday?” 

“Sure, Thursday sounds great.” 

Rafael looked back at Sonny who was frowning. He hoped he hadn’t caused it. 

“Good night, Sonny.” Rafael let himself out. He felt like an absolute idiot. 

As he walked home, his phone buzzed several times. 

|So first base? Or HOME RUN?|

|Are there wedding bells yet?|

|Would it be Barba-Carisi or Carisi-Barba?|

|You did get flowers, right?|

|RAFI!!!!!!|

He stared at the texts for a few minutes before blocking the number. 

As he dragged himself to his apartment, Rafael felt like he had made the biggest mistake of his life.


	4. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny explains why he isn't ready for a relationship with Rafael and Rafael decides not to mope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Rafael Barba refused to mope. 

His attraction to Sonny was a bit of a whirlwind. He hadn’t expected to fall for the young Detective so quickly. Conversations with Sonny on the park bench were something he looked forward to but now he felt unsure. He had tried to make a move on someone who didn’t want him. Rafael could handle it. He could act like it never happened. 

Thankfully, he had time to mentally prepare. He invited his friend Rita to lunch on Wednesday. He needed someone who knew him well to get him back in his confident state of mind. Rita had been the friend at Harvard to push and encourage him. 

She had been sympathetic to Rafael's plight. She did however help him rethink the situation with Sonny. Maybe Rafael was finally just ready to find love and Sonny’s attractiveness and kindness had sparked something in him. Rita had even offered to set him up with a lawyer at her firm to see if he was ready to date. He accepted which was a big step for him. 

For so long his focus had been to prove himself by finishing grad school, passing the bar, and getting a coveted job in the private sector. But his end goal was always his job with the District Attorney's office and Brooklyn was as good a place to start as any. 

He was ready to face Sonny. 

Rafael was not the first to arrive at the park bench. Rafael spotted Sonny sitting on the bench. He had his normal blue tupperware in his lap but wasn’t eating. He still had his arm in a sling but was dressed in a suit, which means he was back at work. 

“Are you going to stare at your food or eat it?” Rafael teased as he sat next to Sonny. He purposefully left more space between them he had during previous lunches. 

“Rafael.” Sonny’s voice sounded tight, his expression uncomfortable. 

“I feel like I owe you an explanation.” Sonny started, moving in closer to Rafael. 

Maybe Rafael wasn’t ready for this. He really hoped Sonny would just pretend it didn’t happen. 

“Sonny, you don’t owe me anything.” Rafael tried to convey his seriousness. Sonny truly didn’t owe him a thing. If he didn’t want to date him that was his right. 

“But I want to.” Sonny declared. 

Rafael wasn’t ready for this but the panicked looked on Sonny’s face convinced him to put his pride away and listen to what Sonny had to say. 

“If you want to, then you can. But first I have to apologize for inviting myself over to your apartment. I never meant to make things awkward between us.” 

Sonny sighed before speaking, “Look, my boyfriend and I just broke up. And it was my first boyfriend.” 

Rafael noticed a blush creeping up Sonny’s cheeks. It wasn’t the flush of attraction but of embarrassment. 

“I thought it was serious. I came out to my family. You’ve met Gina so you can imagine what a production that was. I-I thought he and I were in love. But I found him in bed with another man. He didn’t even feel guilty about it.” 

They were quiet for a moment. Rafael could see the tension leaving Sonny’s shoulders as he unloaded. They had skirted around the subject of relationships in their previous conversations and now Rafael understood why. 

“It was painful. I had just made Detective on Staten Island and then they wanted me to transfer. So I came here to Brooklyn. It was easier to be here with my sister and cousin and I got a break from the island and my ex.”

“Sonny.” 

Sonny looked up at him and Rafael saw a vulnerability on the young man’s face he hadn’t noticed when they first met. 

“I just...I just need a friend right now, Rafael. Is that ok?” 

Rafael smiled, “Of course it is Sonny.” 

Rafael understood Sonny’s struggles. Coming out was hard, especially when your family was religious. They were both raised Catholic although Rafael knew Sonny was much more devout than himself. 

They began to eat their lunches and things felt normal again. 

“So, what does your cousin do?” Rafael inquired. 

“Oh, you know him. Jake.” 

Rafael spit out the food in his food and began to cough. Sonny offered him his water which Rafael took. 

“Excuse me? Jake Peralta is your cousin?!” 

Sonny chuckled. “Yeah, on the Linetti side.” 

Sonny Carisi was related to Gina Linetti and Jake Peralta. 

Although he was still very attracted to Sonny he couldn’t help but feel he dodged a bullet. He could only imagine what the rest of the family was like. 

Rafael was slightly apprehensive when Rita suggested setting him up but that was all gone early into his date with Trevor Langan. They were having dinner at a nice restaurant in Brooklyn. 

********

Trevor Langan was the answer to Rafael’s prayers. He was handsome, charming and a perfect gentleman. A few year older than Rafael he proved to be lovely, he held doors open for Rafael and pushed in his chair for him. Normally Rafael might find such gestures archaic but from Trevor he found it sweet.

Rafael had feared Trevor was a soulless defense attorney but found he was completely wrong. Trevor previously had similar aspirations as Rafael but never made the transition to the DA’s office instead he took on many cases pro-bono. 

“If your interested, I know a couple of organizations that look for lawyers to volunteer their time. Being bilingual, you would be a valuable asset.” 

Rafael couldn’t help but reply with a grin. “I am quite valuable.” 

“And you have a great ass.” 

They both chuckled. He had sass too, slightly corny but still sass. Rafael was in heaven. 

“Sorry if that was too forward.” A slight blush appeared across his cheeks and nose. It was very attractive.

“No. I like forward.” Rafael smiled. 

A loud crash from the kitchen resonated throughout the restaurant. Rafael tensed up when he heard yelling and the sound of a fight. Trevor began to stand up. 

“Don’t-” Rafael reached out and grabbed his hand and hoped his gesture would keep him at their table. Other patrons in the restaurant began to get uneasy as well as the sounds went on. 

“We should call the police.” Trevor reached for his cell when a gunshot when off. Panic filled the room as people moved to the exit.

Suddenly, the wall nearest to them was crashed through. Two guys wrestling one giant guy to the ground had brought it down. Rafael jumped out of his seat. He felt unsure about what to do but was comforted when he felt Trevor’s hand on his back. 

“Come on, dude, give up! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!” 

Rafael groaned at Jake Peralta's voice. Of course, the 99 would be here. The second man got up and dusted off his jacket. Oh God, it was…

“Hey, Counselor!” Sonny grinned and waved at him. 

As Peralta cuffed the prep and dragged him out of the restaurant, Trevor’s hand moved from Rafael’s back. 

Sonny walked over to their table that was now covered in dust from the wall. 

“Sorry, we ruined your business dinner, Counselor.” 

“Actually Detective, we are on a date.” Trevor spoke up before Rafael could. “And now we need to take this date somewhere else, thanks to the sensitive arresting abilities of you and your comrade.” 

Sonny’s grin fell. Rafael felt his stomach twist. 

“Wow.” Sonny ran his hand behind his neck, “A date? Sorry, Barba. I’ll let you get to it.” 

“Thank you, Detective.” Rafael watched Sonny quickly walk out to join Jake in the police car. 

“You know those jokers?” Trevor asked. 

“Yeah, they are from the nine-nine.” 

Rafael kept replaying Sonny’s frown in his head. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone on this date. His attraction to Sonny was still strong. Even seeing him tonight made Rafael’s heart beat faster. 

But Sonny had been clear. 

“Should we continue this at my place?” 

Rafael enjoyed Trevor’s smile. “Yeah, that would be nice.” Trevor found their waitress and gave her a tip which Rafael found kind. They could order in or Rafael could make something light for dinner. 

As they began their walk to his apartment, Trevor took Rafael’s hand in his and it felt nice. 

Rafael refused to mope.


	5. Barba's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael reflects on his friendships, deals with a Perlata problem, and considers if he should continue to date Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than I would normally post but it flowed and I didn't think I should chop it up. 
> 
> My thoughts are with everyone suffering from the weather on the east coast!

Somehow the DA’s office got wind of Rafael’s little visit to the Nine-Nine and he had been assigned several cases involving their detectives. The Nine-Nine had a horrible reputation and Rafael had avoided the precinct whenever he could. But he could no longer avoid their messy cases. 

Rafael couldn’t deny that he had developed a soft spot for the precinct. The mayhem that once annoyed him, now amused him. His friendship with Sonny Carisi was responsible for this. It was an easy friendship. They met for lunch a couple of times a week. Sonny even invited him out to drinks with the rest of the squad. 

He quite enjoyed nights with the squad. Santiago and Peralta were ridiculously competitive. Boyle worshipped Peralta. Diaz was a mystery. Jeffords was the only sane one of the lot. Hitchcock and Scully were, well frankly, they just were. And Gina was petulant and hilarious at the same time. She was nice to Rafael but did make jabs about himself and her brother’s friendship whenever she could. 

It had been a while since he had cultivated a friendship. Growing up he had two close friends, Eddie and Alex, and they became friends quite by accident. School-aged Rafael had confronted a bully who stole his and another boy’s lunch money during gym. Rafael had little survival instincts and pushed the boy twice his size when he spit in Rafael’s face. Eddie and Alex came to his aid and a friendship was born. Although Rafael still kept in contact with them, the friendship had changed when he left for college. 

In college, Rita had attached herself to him during their first finals week. Rafael had no friends of his own at Harvard. Many people attending the college were from affluent families. They either wanted to go into law to help people or to continue being rich like their parents. Rita fell in between these two categories so they managed a friendship. 

He was grateful for Rita’s suggestion that he date. His first date with Trevor had been delightful, well, after the disaster at the restaurant. They had ordered take out and eaten at Rafael’s apartment. Trevor was one of those born to wealth and privilege. He was a lawyer because his parents were lawyers. But he was compassionate which Rafael found wildly attractive. 

Trevor had kissed Rafael goodnight before leaving the apartment. It started chaste but became heated just for a moment. It wasn’t the best kiss Rafael had ever received but the attention was nice. In the moment Trevor was kissing him, Rafael thought about Sonny. He had hoped, less than a week ago to being doing something similar with Sonny but that hadn’t worked out. He felt guilty when Trevor broke the kiss and he had been thinking about another man. He hadn’t noticed, Rafael hoped. 

Trevor wanted to see Rafael again. He should be flattered but he felt unsure. 

He still hadn’t confirmed a second date with him even though Trevor had texted several times. And now with his increased workload due to the incompetence of the Nine-Nine, he wasn’t sure when he would have time to date the fancy defense attorney from Manhattan. 

*****

Rafael had a horrible headache caused by the arguing of Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta. His current case with the Nine-Nine involved a thwarted jewelry heist and a complaint from the perps. Jake had left the stakeout before Amy made the call to move in. The thieves were accusing Jake of police brutality before the rest of the team arrived. Amy was backing Jake up, as far as he wouldn’t ever use excessive force but she was angry that he put himself in the situation. 

“You couldn’t wait a minute-”

“I wanted to make sure they didn’t get away!”

“NO! You wanted to make sure you got the collar so you’ll win that stupid bet!” 

Rafael pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel pain from the back of his neck, the sound thumping in his ears. 

“There’s a bet involved?” he groaned. He wasn’t surprised to hear this but it did complicate the complaint if it turned into something that could derail the robbery trial. 

“Yeah, Barbie! There’s a bet.” Jake announced. He absolutely hated the nickname for him. It started when he had visited the precinct in his favorite pink/brown suit combo. 

“Well, look who came in. A male Barbie.” Gina had yelled as he walked towards the Captain’s office. Rafael had just rolled his eyes. Talking to McGinley was like talking to a wall. The man had no interest in justice anymore or his squad’s antics. 

When Rafael had left that conversation he hadn’t seen Carisi anywhere. 

“Don’t worry, Barbie.” Jake grinned, “I’ll tell Sonny you were here.” 

Since then the nickname had stuck. A soft knock at the door pulled Rafael from his thoughts. 

“Come in!” Rafael growled. God, his head was killing him. 

He was pleasantly surprised when Sonny came into the room, coffee in hand. 

“Hey, Counselor, I brought you some coffee.” he smiled. He was dressed in a fitted blue suit, in Rafael’s opinion it was the best one he owed and Rafael had told him so during one of their lunches. 

“Thank you, Carisi.” Rafael felt a wave of comfort wash over him as Sonny handed him the warm to-go cup. 

“Cuz, where’s mine?” Peralta whined. 

“You and your stupid bet with Santiago is triggering Barba’s migraine. So no coffee for you.”

“That is very unfair. It’s the unfairest of unfair.” he pouted. 

“Shut up, Peralta.” they all said in unison. 

Any tension that was in the room disappeared. They all laughed while Peralta continued to pout. 

“Sorry, to cut this short, but Captain needs Jake and Amy back at the precinct.” 

“Well then. Detectives, you are saved from a scolding. But I swear if this comes up at trial, I will hang you out to dry, Peralta. Carisi, can you stay a minute?” Rafael tried to make his voice sounding threatening when speaking to Peralta but Jake had a huge grin on his face. 

“Let’s get out of here, Santiago.” Jake patted Sonny on the shoulder. “See you back at the precinct.” 

Amy left in a huff but Jake’s head stayed inside the door. “No rush, Sonny. Take all the time you need. Seriously, dude, all the time you need.” 

“Ok, ok.” Sonny pushed the door shut. 

Rafael took a sip of his coffee and made a content sigh. 

“How did you know I needed some caffeine?” he inquired. 

“Your new assistant texted me.” Sonny confessed, walking over to Rafael’s desk and sitting on the edge. 

Rafael’s new assistant, Carmen, was amazing. She handled his business and personal life with ease and she understood his surly personality. He had no idea she and Sonny communicated beyond pleasantries. 

“She saw your rubbing your neck about an hour ago. Did you take anything?”

“No, I haven’t.” Rafael couldn’t decide if he liked the thought of Sonny checking up on him. He was an adult and he had managed to survive this long. He didn’t need Sonny Carisi to take care of him. 

Sonny leaned over till he reached Rafael’s center drawer and opened it. He dug around for a bit till he pulled out a bottle of Rafael’s prescription migraine medication. They had been hanging out with the squad the first time he had one in front of Sonny. 

“Take one.” Sonny said firmly, holding the bottle out towards Rafael. 

Rafael walked towards him and reached out to take the bottle. He tripped over the rug his mother had bought him for his office. He hated the damn thing. He only fell forward a bit, stopped by Sonny’s hands on his arms. 

“Careful there, Counselor.” 

Rafael felt a flush of embarrassment as he looked up and he was very close to the Detective’s lips. Sonny’s expression was unreadable. 

Sonny was the one to back away. “Let me get you some water.” Sonny left the small office and returned a few minutes later with a cool water bottle he placed on Rafael’s desk. 

Rafael sat and took the damn pills. Sonny sat in the chair Santiago had previously occupied. 

“So, how are things with fancy lawyer guy?” Sonny asked, sitting with his legs spread, elbow on the chair and resting his head on his hand. 

“We went on one date.” Rafael’s eyebrows raised at Sonny curiosity. He had not asked Rafael about the date the day after and Rafael was surprised he was bringing it up now. “He wants a second one but I’m not sure.” 

Sonny sat up, his interest obviously peeked, “Not sure?” 

“He’s a nice guy. I just-”

“Rafael, can I give you some advice?” 

Rafael tried not to let shock show on his face. Sonny. Sonny wanted to give him advice. 

“Give the guy a chance. I-You don’t want to regret making a rash choice to not pursue something that could be great.”   
It was Sonny’s turn to blush. Rafael watched his cheeks all the way to his ears turn red as he spoke. 

“I’m just saying.” Sonny mumbled. 

Before Rafael could come up with a response, his phone buzzed. He reached over and pressed the call button.

“Yes, Carmen?”

“Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Barba. Ms. Calhoun is here to see-Ma’am please wait-”

Rafael heard Carmen’s exasperated attempts to keep Rita behind the closed office door. The door flew open to reveal Rita with a large arraignment of flowers.

“Oh. You assistant said you weren't with a client.” 

“Mr. Barba, I'm sorry sir-” Carmen rushed in after her.

“Thank you for trying Carmen. It's not a problem. Ms. Calhoun is an old friend.” 

Carmen nodded and left, closing the door once Rita cleared the doorway. 

Sonny got out of his chair and offered to take the heavy flower arrangement from Rita.

“So who is this delightful young man?”

“Detective Carisi from the Nine-Nine.”

“Carisi? A pleasure. I’m Rita. One of Rafael’s dearest friends.”

Rafael would have loved to hide under his desk for their introductions. He could tell Rita recognized the name from their brunch conversation. Her tone was quite surly with Sonny but thankfully he didn’t seem to notice. 

“These flowers are beautiful.” Sonny commented as Rafael cleared a spot for them on his desk. 

“Yes, they are from a mutual acquaintance, Trevor Langan. Make sure you read the card, Rafael.”

When Gina suggested Rafael get Sonny flowers he thought it silly and impractical. Now looking at the gorgeous vase and arrangement Trevor had sent him, he understood the appeal. 

“I should be going. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Calhoun.” 

Rafael wished Sonny wasn’t leaving. Their conversation ended abruptly and he desperately wanted to continue it. His desperation must not have read to Sonny because he walked to the door. 

“Bye, Counselor. Ms. Calhoun.” 

When the door closed, Rita quit her power stance and sat down while Rafael opened the card tucked inside the flowers. 

It read: Dinner & Show tomorrow night? 

“So Rafi?” Rita looked calm but Rafael knew her impatient tone. 

“I-” he thought about what Sonny had said. Rafael had hoped Sonny was regretting that he turned him down but he could just genuinely think Rafael should date Trevor. 

“Rafael, you could hold out for that guy who told you he didn’t want a relationship or you could start something with someone who wants you. Trust me. Trevor is smitten.” 

Rafael hesitated before grabbing his phone and typing out a text to Trevor. 

“Well?”

“I accepted.” Rafael couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face when he saw how excited she was. 

“I think you are making the best decision, Rafael!”

Rafael wished he had the same confidence she did.


	6. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well with Trevor but things could change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so warning, this chapter doesn't have a lot of fun Nine-Nine banter BUT I know where I am going with it now. Hoping I can infuse more humor as it goes on. But if you put anything with SVU there is gonna be some angst. :)
> 
> Comments are very appreciated! 
> 
> *SPOILER* BARISI fans don't get disheartened, the Bangan won't last forever.

Trevor Langan was the most understanding man Rafael had ever dated. He was never upset when Rafael had to run from dinner or cancel plans. He was flexible to Rafael’s scheduled and unscheduled life as an ADA. Trevor was also able to endure constant date interruptions by various members of the Nine-Nine. Rafael suspected they all took a sick joy in showing up to restaurants, bars, even Broadway shows where Rafael was with Trevor. But the gentle man handled it all calmly. Rafael hadn’t expected him to be so wonderful. 

Tonight they had enjoyed dinner at an upscale restaurant in Manhattan. No interruptions. It was delightful. Rafael didn’t see any reason why they should part ways. Trevor had happily agreed to spend the night at Rafael’s. Rafael was excited to take his time with his new boyfriend. 

Rafael’s back rested comfortably against his suede couch as a makeout session with Trevor progressed. He made a soft groan when Trevor’s body brushed against his. He panted impatiently as Trevor’s kisses traveled from his mouth to his neck. His kisses were aggressive,Trevor’s large, warm hands were pulling at Rafael’s tie and shirt buttons. 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* 

Rafael felt hazy as began to stand up, he couldn’t quite tell if it was the wine from their dinner or from the kissing. His attempt to answer the door was thwarted by Trevor who pushed him back down on the couch. 

“It can wait. I am not done with you.” 

“Trevor.” Rafael moaned as Trevor began to bite at his neck. Trevor’s face was flushed and wore a determined expression.

Rafael knew he would have a very prominent hickey tomorrow.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* 

“Counselor!” “Barbie!”

Rafael groaned at the sound of Detective Carisi and Peralta’s voices. 

“I really need to answer the door.” Rafael groaned, wishing he didn’t have to say those words. 

Trevor huffed, pulling away and glanced at his watch. “It’s almost midnight. What if you were busy?” 

“I mean, I thought that’s where this was heading.” Rafael smirked, as he got up from the couch. 

Trevor caught him by the wrist, “Rafi, I-”

“Come on, Counselor!” the knocking continued. 

Rafael’s neighbors would be pissed if he did answer soon. Trevor released Rafael’s wrist and he rushed to the door and opened it, revealing his new least favorite detectives.

“Gentlemen, how can I help you?” Rafael hadn’t bothered to fix his tie or shirt. He knew his hair was a mess and his undershirt was showing. He did not care. 

“We need you to get us in warrant!” Jake had his classic grin painted on. It annoyed Rafael who would much rather be on the couch with his boyfriend. 

“And you couldn’t call or text before heading over. I am in the middle of the date.” He snapped. 

Jake chuckled, “We can see that. Can’t we, Sonny?” 

Jake smacked Sonny on the shoulder which drew Rafael’s attention to him. His cheeks were pink and his eyes seemed glued to Rafael’s neck that was exposed and no doubt reddening from Trevor’s attentions. 

“What could be so important-”

“Missing girl.” Sonny finally spoke up. “We really need the warrant, fast, counselor. We couldn’t get a hold of-” 

Rafael felt his haziness disappear as Sonny spoke. 

“Let me get my coat.” 

He didn’t even bothered to close the front door. 

“Rafi?” 

“I’m sorry, Trev. They need me.” Rafael explained as he buttoned his shirt and fixed his tie. 

Trevor groaned as he stood up. Rafael was looking for his suit jacket when Trevor placed his hands gently on Rafael’s shoulders. He leaned in and kissed Rafael gently. Rafael really hated leaving him. 

Trevor backed away and gave a heavy sigh. “It’s not they. It’s him. Again, Rafi. There are other ADA’s. Detective Carisi is always asking for you.” 

Rafael felt his face heat up. His couch wasn’t near the front door but he was worried that their conversation was not private. By the third or fourth date that had been interrupted by Sonny, Trevor had started asking questions. 

“Trevor, it's not like that-”

“Counselor!” Jake called out. 

Rafael winced, Jake sounded tense, which meant it was important to move. 

“Trevor, please stay, I will be back in a couple of hours.” Rafael requested. He could see the tension in Trevor’s shoulders. It seemed like all the annoyances were finally getting to him. 

“Sure.” Trevor gave him a weak smile but it was genuine. 

This time Rafael reached up and rest his hand on Trevor’s cheek. 

“Thank you for understanding.” 

Rafael grabbed his coat and keys and left with Peralta and Carisi. Thankfully Peralta’s stupid grin was gone from his face. 

*** 

The car ride was tense. Peralta drove while Sonny got him up to date on the case. It was astounding that the Nine-Nine was allowed to handle the case. The teenager had only been missing a few hours but the age of the boyfriend and his record promoted the Nine-Nine to act. They wanted a search warrant and apparently Rafael was the only ADA they didn’t mind bothering. 

As they rode in the car, Rafael racked his brain thinking about which judge he could bug in the middle of the night who wouldn’t hate him. 

“Counselor?” 

Rafael looked up and realized they had arrived at the DA’s office. Sonny had turned in the passenger’s seat and was looking at Rafael. His expression was unreadable. 

“I can help you file-” Sonny started. One thing Rafael admired about the young detective was his interest in law. At first Rafael had thought it was a way for them to spend more than lunches together but as his interest progressed Rafael could see the passion for it in Sonny’s eyes. 

Since Sonny’s encouragement that he should date Trevor their friendship was less relaxed. Sonny didn’t stop by his office unannounced or eat lunch with Rafael more than one or two times a week. 

“No, that ok.” Rafael insisted, knowing if Sonny helped him they would be there talking all night. 

“Rafael-” 

“Geesh, Sonny. Let the guy do his job. We should go canvassing.” 

Rafael was a bit taken back from Jake’s outburst. The members of the Nine-Nine were overly supportive of the friendship between their newest junior detective and the ADA. Besides Gina, Jake was the one that teased Rafael often about his friendship with Sonny. He was always insinuating that there was something more between them. 

Normally, Jake would have jumped at the chance to let Sonny go with him but tonight he was keeping him close. 

“Jake-” Sonny hissed. 

“Dude. Give him some space.” 

Rafael exited the car before he could hear more of the conversation but he can tell the argument between the cousins was escalating. Rafael couldn’t waste time focusing on the drama of the Nine-Nine he had to get the warrant and then he wanted to crawl into his bed. 

He hoped Trevor would be there when he got back.


	7. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael gets the Nine-Nine their warrant and ponders his feelings for Sonny. He gets a visitor in his office who has some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read. 
> 
> And frankly a bit melodramatic. BUT I really wanted to keep writing this. 
> 
> More typical Nine-Nine craziness in upcoming chapters.

It only took Rafael an hour to get the warrant written. He had built a reputation as a work alcoholic so none of the the cleaning staff were surprised when he barged into the ADA offices after hours. He was thankful he had a good report with the judges in Brooklyn. He hadn’t been too difficult to get it signed. 

He texted the Nine-Nine Detectives as soon as he returned to his office with the approved warrant. Peralta and Carisi showed up at the office quickly after. 

“Thanks, Counselor!” Jake took the warrant from Rafael. “You are the best.” 

Rafael felt his eyebrows raise. Jake had never sounded so polite and coherent before. Ever. 

“Of course. I am going to wait here while you serve it. Let me know if you need anything else.” Rafael walked over to his desk and sat. 

Jake made his way to the door but Sonny stood still. 

“Was there something else, Detective?” 

“No, nothing, Counselor.” Sonny mumbled before following Peralta out of the office. 

Rafael waited impatiently for news. He attempted to keep himself busy working on case files but his mind would wander. 

Trevor’s words about Sonny only coming to Rafael for help echoed over and over again. Of course Sonny came to Rafael first. They were friends. He had to admit he was annoyed when his dates were interrupted but with the Nine-Nine’s reputation it was hard for them to get an ADA to take them seriously. 

Sonny had seemed uneasy since he saw Rafael disheveled at his apartment. Maybe he should talk to Sonny when things calmed down and check in with him. He was the one that told Rafael to take a chance. 

Two hours later, it was one in the morning and Rafael was starting to fall asleep. 

The door opened and only Sonny walked through the door. 

“We found the girl.” Sonny declared. He looked exhausted, the gel in his hair had faded and his clothes were wrinkled from a long day and now night. 

“And she’s safe?” Rafael inquired. 

“Yeah, it was a domestic issue between divorced parents. She’s safe.” Sonny explained.

Rafael was grateful for that. He stood from his desk and put his jacket on. He checked his cell phone and was a bit disappointed to not have a text from Trevor. 

“Can I take you home, Rafael?” 

“Excuse me?” 

Rafael looked at Sonny, his face flushed with a bright red blush. 

“Uh.. I mean, It will cost a lot to get an Uber this early in the morning.” Sonny quickly answered. “I have the patrol car.” 

Rafael should have said no but he didn’t. He agreed. Thankfully the car was parked right outside his office so it was a short walk. 

“So things are doing well with the fancy lawyer?” Sonny tried to sound casual but Rafael could hear the hesitation in his voice. 

The car ride was luckily going to be a short one. 

“You know his name, Sonny.” Rafael replied sharply, climbing into the car.

“Trevor. Trevor Langan.” Sonny sighed heavily. 

Rafael noticed Sonny’s grip on the wheel tightened as he settled into the vehicle. 

“He’s been in a lot of celebrity magazines. His father’s loaded and his mother’s an actress.” Sonny informed him. “Not that I checked. Gina always has the newest issues on her desk.” 

“I’m sure.” 

“He got a playboy reputation-” Sonny started. 

“Sonny, don’t.” Rafael warned. 

“I’m just looking out for you, Counselor.” Sonny stammered. 

“That’s not your job, Detective.” Rafael spoke as sharply as possible. 

Rafael tried to avoid anymore small talk. He didn’t want to tell Sonny that Trevor treated him better than any man he had ever dated. He didn’t want to tell Sonny what an amazing lover Trevor was. That went beyond their friendship and relationship as colleagues. Sonny didn’t need to know. 

Rafael cared greatly for Trevor but he didn’t love him. Sonny didn’t need to know that Rafael’s heart still fluttered everytime they were near each other. He shouldn’t care about the young Detective that made it clear he didn’t want a relationship. 

When they reached the apartment building Sonny reached across the console and placed his hand over Rafael. The touch was intimate, it made Rafael blush. 

“Rafael, I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sure he’s a great guy…Um, I can walk you up-” 

“No thank you, Detective.” Rafael pulled his hand away. “Goodnight.” 

Rafael exited the car quickly and made his way up to his apartment. He quietly entered the living room and found Trevor asleep on the couch. He gently woke the man up with a few kisses and led him to bed. 

“Thank you for staying.” Rafael whispered softly as they got comfortable in his bed. 

“You’re worth it.” Trevor muttered sleepily. 

There were few hours between when they went to sleep and when it was time to wake up. Rafael had to admit waking wrapped up in long, lean arms was comforting. 

“Son-” Rafael froze as he woke. “Trevor.” he mumbled correcting himself and hoping to God in heaven the other man wasn’t awake yet. 

“Hmmm.” 

“It’s time to wake up.” Rafael looked at the sleeping man. He was incredibly handsome and he made Rafael swoon when he kissed him. 

“Good morning.” Trevor tightened his hold on Rafael, bestowing kisses on Rafael’s neck. 

“I need to go back to the city.” Trevor spoke softly as he got out of bed.

Rafael watched him get dressed. He liked Trevor. He had not dated in such a long time. He had missed the comfort of having a partner. 

“Dinner tonight?” Trevor asked. He finished dressing and looked at Rafael with a hopeful expression. 

Rafael should say no. He should let Trevor go while he sorted out his feelings for Sonny. But Trevor was the type of man he could take to his mother and even she would approve. He would care for Rafael. He was rich in money and in kindness. 

“Trevor, I-Sure. Dinner would be lovely.” Rafael smiled when Trevor leaned over the bed and gave him a chaste kiss. 

“Have a good day at work.” Trevor said as he left the bedroom. 

Rafael was dreading work. He didn’t want to face Sonny. Perhaps he could ask Carmen to not let anyone from the Nine-Nine near him. Just for one day. 

**************

No such luck. 

Gina Linetti was waiting for him in his office when he got to work. Carmen didn’t even warn him. But her quiet morning demeanor should have tipped him off. 

“How can I help you, Ms. Linetti?” Rafael asked in his most professional tone as he sat at his desk. 

“I don’t need your help, Mr. Barba.” her voice was pointed. “But Sonny does.” 

Rafael sighed heavily. “Look-” 

“He put in transfer papers.” Gina stood up and threw a file on his desk. “He snuck them in this morning, thinking I wouldn’t notice. HA!” 

Rafael hesitantly opened the file. He was requesting a transfer to Queens, citing personal reasons.

“He just got here to Brooklyn. It would be career suicide to transfer again so soon. And…” Gina’s normal sarcastic tone soften, “He’s here with family.” 

“I don’t know what you expect-” 

Gina stood up suddenly. Her fast movement startled Rafael. 

“He respects you. He’ll listen to you. YOU had better fix this, Rafael Barba, or they will find you in the river.” 

Rafael took her threat to heart. In his weeks working with the Nine-Nine he had learned not to cross their infamous civilian assistant. He had never seen her look so serious. 

Then her face morphed into her usual sly expression. 

“Also, I had my weekly brunch with your mother yesterday. She is getting impatient. She wants to meet this guy you are dating.” 

Rafael groaned. 

“She is disappointed that you haven’t made an introduction yet. I assured her you would introducing her to someone very special by the holidays.” Gina declared. 

Rafael felt his face heat up. He wanted to yell at the woman, he wanted her to mind her own business.

“Don’t let Lucia down.” Gina chirped as she left his office. 

Rafael felt his frustration growing when he heard a gentle knock on the door. 

“Come in.” 

Carmen poked her head in. “Don’t forget you have an arraignment in an hour.” Her voice was gentle, he suspected she heard Gina’s loud complaints. 

“Thank you Carmen.” 

She closed the door slowly. 

Rafael let out another sigh as he heard the door click. 

He had work to do. He shouldn’t let himself be distracted. It was a big case, thankfully not involving the Nine-Nine, where he would be prosecuting two johns who attacked a prostitute. None of the other ADAs in the Brooklyn office would take the women’s case but Rafael loved a challenge. Speaking with her once had been enough to convince him to take the case and try to get her justice. 

This was the kind of case that could change his career. His love life would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are appreciated.


End file.
